Rocket
by Nonny The Anon One
Summary: Jazz is a good big sister and gives her brother, Danny a hard time about his feelings for Sam.  Formerly part of Blood Shot One Shots.


**Formerly part of Blood Shot One Shots...I thought it deserved a place of it's own.****  
**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: K**

**It's just a little brother sister fluff, cause I wish I had a little brother to pick on, but I don't, so I have to do it via Jazz. There's a little indirect DxS thrown in for good measure.**

Rocket

Are you ready for launch? Yes, all systems are go. Start the count down. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…

"Danny!" Jazz yelled as she burst into her little brother's room and paused. Danny was laying crosswise across his bed, his head hanging upside down, a model of a space craft in one hand and a startled look in his eyes as he paused his count down, his mouth in the form of a perfect oh as he stopped at one. Jazz suppressed a smirk and took a deep breath to contain her laughter. In the mean time Danny's expression of surprise turned to a look of annoyance.

"Don't you know how to knock?" he asked sourly.

"No," Jazz answered as she put her hand on her hip and looked at her brother like he was a little bug she wanted to squash. Danny sighed and sat up.

"What do you want, Jazz?" he asked as he pulled down his shirt. He watched as his sister leaned against the doorway, her eyes filled with amusement.

"Nothing," Jazz answered as she smiled at Danny.

"Then get out," Danny grumbled as he looked at the rocket in his hand.

"You still play with model rockets?" she asked as she slowly stepped into the room. Danny rewarded her with a scowl.

"No," he lied.

"No?" Jazz asked as she arched one eyebrow. "Then what was all this count down talk I was hearing?"

Danny shook his head and answered, "It was nothing Jazz. Go away." Jazz smiled as she reached over and took the toy away from Danny. She flipped it over and examined it.

"This is the model I gave you for your birthday," she stated as she turned her eyes back to her brother. Danny's eyebrows furrowed and he turned his head and looked at the line of model rockets on his shelf.

"No it's not," he said as he watched Jazz bending the plastic fins back and forth.

"It's not?" she asked, feigning surprise.

"Don't break it," Danny warned. "Seriously you break it, I kill you."

"Oh!" Jazz said as she looked at the model rocket. "Wait! This is the model Sam gave you for your birthday isn't it?"

"Jazz," Danny growled.

"The one you stayed up all weekend to build," she continued innocently as she bent the tail fins back and forth.

"I'm serious Jazz," Danny said angrily as he jumped forward and tried to rescue the rocket from her cruel hand. Jazz moved away quickly, smiling triumphantly.

Danny gave her an evil look that made chills run up her spine. He was fast, too fast, before she knew it the rocket she was gripping tightly in her hands, slipped away, disappearing quickly as Danny phased it way from her. He smiled in triumph as he held the rocket up and away from her.

"I'm just going to put this away now," he said slowly, as if Jazz were a recalcitrant child who couldn't be trusted with his toys. Jazz smirked at him as he placed the model back on his shelf with what she decided was just a little too much loving care.

"So," she began as she sat on Danny's bed. He gave her a look of exasperation. "Would you say that is your favorite model rocket? The model rocket Sam gave you, which is almost identical to the one I gave you, the one that is still sitting in it's box by your dresser, waiting to be built?"

"They're not almost identical," Danny said softly. "They're different."

"Really?" Jazz said and gave Danny a look of thoughtful interest. "How are they different Danny?"

"One is blue and the other is black!" Danny growled. "Now go away and leave me alone!"

Jazz smiled at her brother, obviously enjoying his irritation. "I think the only real difference is that Sam gave you that one," she said as she pointed to the rocket on the shelf.

"Jazz," Danny said warningly. The last thing he needed today was Jazz pushing his buttons and trying to ferret out and admit his feelings for Sam. He knew the trick she was trying to pull, and he wasn't going to fall for it. Jazz continued to look at him questioningly.

"I like black better than blue," Danny finally said. "There. I said it. Does that answer all your questions? Can you leave now?"

"Fine," Jazz said as she sighed and walked to the door. "I thought you might like to know that Sam is waiting for you downstairs."

"What?" Danny half yelled as he started for the door. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jazz shrugged one shoulder and frowned as she continued to block the door.

"I just wanted to prepare you," Jazz said her face taking on a very serious expression.

Danny looked at her for a moment. "For what?" he asked.

Jazz looked at him sadly for a moment. "Sam has a boy with her. He said his name was Gregor or Elliot or something like that." Jazz smiled slightly as Danny's face turned bright red.

"No way!" he gasped angrily. "He's a jerk! Sam said she'd never have anything to do with him again!"

Jazz shook her head sadly. "She must have had a change of heart. They're down stairs being all lovey dovey and cuddly and everything. It's kind of gross. Not that I can blame her though, he's pretty cute."

Danny growled something angrily under his breath, pushed Jazz out of the way and ran down the hall and down the stairs. Jazz was hot on his tail with a huge grin on her face.

Sam and Tucker looked at Danny in surprise as he slid down the stairs. He came to an abrupt halt as he spotted them, causing Jazz to crash into him as she followed.

"Where is he?" Danny growled as he looked around the living room.

"Who?" Tucker asked as both he and Sam looked at him with wide startled eyes. Danny blinked, looked around the room, then narrowed his eyes at Jazz.

"Just a pesky ghost," he said as she smiled at him.

"We're going to the Nasty Burger," Sam said as she looked at Danny then Jazz then at Danny again.

"Good," Danny said. "I need to get out of this house." He shot Jazz an angry look and she smiled sweetly.

"Have a good time!" Jazz called as the three friends headed out the door. Danny turned around, looked at her and mouthed the word, "witch".

"Thanks Danny," she called. "I love you too!" She walked to the window and looked out at her brother and her two friends walking away.

"What was that about?" she heard Tucker ask.

"Just my sister being a jerk," Danny said as he caught up to Sam. He took her hand and smiled. Sam looked a little shocked at first then, smiled back.

Jazz walked away from the window filled with a feeling of intense satisfaction. "Tricked you!" she said as she headed upstairs to read.


End file.
